The blind woman and the beast
by Helen delia
Summary: What will happen when a enchanted beast will save a blind woman? Will the love bloom between them or the hate? And how did Sakura get blind?
1. The curse

It was once upon a time, a kingdom great and wonderful, but unfortunately this kingdom was ruled by a young prince with a ice heart and a black soul, Sasuke Uchiha, who was very cruel to the inhabitants of the kingdom.

But into a cold night of winter, a old woman came at the castle's gates and asked the young prince for shelter for night.

But the prince refused to offer shelter to the old woman, telling her instead to go to sleep in the stable.

Hearing the answer of the prince, the old woman turns into a beautiful fairy with short blue hair and amber eyes, which it says:

-I condemn you to become like your evil soul!

-I condemn you to become and remain a beast, until you will find someone special which warm once again your heart.

And that being said, the fairy vanish into the night.

"What the hell was that?" asking himself a scared prince.

But immediately after his question, the prince felt a strong pain through his body, and fainted because of it.

**Later **

Into a dark room, in the castle's prince,was the guardian's prince since his birth, a masked man with white hair named Kakashi, and some of the prince's best friends:Naruto, Jugo and Suigetsu, meanwhile in the bed the young prince begin to wake up.

-Kakashi, what happened? ask a sleppy Sasuke.

-Why all of you stare at me like that?

-Sasuke, you don't really remember what happened? ask a serious Kakashi.

In that very moment, the flashback of what happened come back in Sasuke's mind and he get up quickly from bed.

-Kakashi, where is the mirror?

-Sasuke, I don't think that this is a good idea.

-Kakashi, I want a mirror and I want it now!

-How you wish but do not say I did not warn you.

When Sasuke looked in the mirror was terrified by what did he saw. From a handsome prince he become a monster, a beast. His skin was grey, on his face was a black mark like a star, instead of nails now he have claws, his hair once black and short now was long and blue, and also he now have wings which were looking like the hands of a lizard.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nooooooooooooooooo!

I'm a monster!

That fucking fairy!

-Now what I'm gonna to do, Kakashi?

-I really don't know, Sasuke.

That fairy have speaked astray, so I'm afraid that you should find yourself a solution to your "problem".


	2. The mysterious woman part 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters or the places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2- The mysterious woman part 1<br>_

Ten years have passed since Sasuke was cursed to become a beast and he hadn't found a solution to his little ''problem'' yet.

Now the autumn had come and the days were very unpredictable and capricious. Now was raining, now was sunny.

It was one of those days when the young king Sasuke was flying in the forest near the castle.

But today's discovery will change his life. Permanently.

The day was like any other day of autumn. In the morning it was sunny and the day seemed to be a beautiful one.

But what seemed to be like a beautiful day has quickly turned into a rainy one.

''What an awful day'' said a moody Sasuke.

First of all, all the animals from the forest had ran away when they saw Sasuke. Then the rain.

But near the castle he saw the weirdest thing from his entire life.

Something or better said someone was laying on the ground.

When Sasuke got near he saw that the person lying on the ground was a young woman which had a cloak. Her dress was green with embroided red flowers.

-How the hell did she get here?

-Did she get lost or did she come here to kill me? (in those 10 years since Sasuke have became a beast many people have tried to kill him)

He looked again at her and his attention was attracted by her pink hair.

-How strange.

''You don't see people with pink hair everyday'' said a astonished Sasuke.

''Hm, is seems that she has fainted. What should I do with her?''

''Should I let her here or take her to the castle?''

But despite his distrust in strangers he did a thing that even he didn't think would ever be able of doing. He took the young woman back to his castle.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short now I didn't have any ideas for a long chapter,Anyway I hope that my imagination will come back soon and I will be able to make more and long chapters.<p> 


	3. The mysterious woman part 2

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend who helped me with the last chapter and to my darling reviewers and favorite-rs.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters or the places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3- The mysterious woman part 2<em>

The young girl witn pink hair found by the prince in the forest give sign of awakening.

''Hm, is seems that she start to awake'' said a impatient Sasuke.

''I'm wonder how she will react when she will see that she is in the dungeon?''

Soon the beautiful pink haired woman awake.

''Where am I?''asked a dumfounded Sakura.

The she start to notice what was around her through hers only senses:smell, hearing and touch. She start touching everything that was around her and the she realize that the objects she touched were bricks. She then concentrate and the only sound that she hear is the dropping of water near by but she didn't hear the wind nor she notice the elements specifically to a forest. even the smell is was very strange.

Then it hit her: she was into a dungeon in someone's castle.

But in the meantime, whene Sakura tried to realize where she was, Sasuke watched the whole event, astonished and he already have the suspicion that the woman before him was blind. In that moment he decide that is time to talk with his new prey.

He take a step towards her, but Sakura hearing the noise of his step stick to one of the walls.

-Who is there?

Sasuke take another step towards her.

-Who is there?

Sakura was feeling that the presence who get approaching was dark,evil and sinister.\

-Please stay away from me! scream scared Sakura.

-To stay away from you?

-Why did you trepassing my territory?

-I'm sorry!

-I didn't want to!

But in the next moment Sakura feel how someone put his hands at her head sides and how someone was looking at her threatening.

-Please don't hurt me! said a scared Sakura.

-You know who I am?

Sakura only nods.

-I'm Sasuke Uchiha the master of this castle and of these woods!

-And you have treppased my territory!

-I meant no harm!

-All that I want to do was to run away!

-I didn't know that this forest was belonging to you!

-I'm blind, I cannot see where I'm going!

-Please don't hurt me!

-I'll do everything but don't hurt me!

-Anything? asked Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

-Anything. I promise you!

''What should I do?'' asking himself Sasuke.

-I will think more about your offer but until then you will remain in this dungeon.

As Sasuke was making his way towards the door he suddenly stop and asked Sakura:

-What's your name?

-My name? asked a uncertain Sakura.

No response from Sasuke.

My name is Sakura Haruno.

''Hm, Sakura what a interesting name.''

And with that Sasuke left the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Soory for making you wait so long!'<p>

I know my chapter sucks and that I have grammar mistakes.

But anyway I hope that you are gonna to like it! 


End file.
